


Pentagram

by NeonDreams



Series: Egobang Bondage [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Dan stared at himself in the mirror as he tied his hair up.  Arin was by his bed, messing with the rope.  "Are you sure about this, man?"  Arin asked, turning to Dan.  Dan saw in the reflection that Arin had the blue dyed rope in his hands, fiddling with it."Yes I'm sure."----Dan asks Arin to tie him into a rope harness.





	Pentagram

**Author's Note:**

> I've been talking about rope bondage a lot for an rp, and because I like it. I was inspired to write this, wanting to tie Dan up ;)
> 
> I'll probably write more and put them into a series.
> 
> Here's the [Pentagram Harness](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Ho-eOzNeozs/maxresdefault.jpg)
> 
> EDIT: Yes I changed the title. That's because I'm turning this into a series

Dan stared at himself in the mirror as he tied his hair up. Arin was by his bed, messing with the rope. "Are you sure about this, man?" Arin asked, turning to Dan. Dan saw in the reflection that Arin had the blue dyed rope in his hands, fiddling with it.

"Yes I'm sure." He turned to Arin. HE was shirtless while Arin was wearing a tank top. Dan liked his arms.

"Okay, if you change your mind, just use your safe word."

"Dude, I'll be fine. I've done this before." Well he tried anyway. He found that most rope bondage needed a second person to help tie it in place. Arin nodded and glanced at Dan's open laptop. A YouTube video on how to do a pentagram harness was up but paused. He hit the spacebar and the video started playing.

Arin had been watching the video over and over all morning while Dan got ready for the day. He had said he wanted to absolutely sure he did it right. "As long as you don't pull too tight, I'll be fine." Dan had told him. Now, when it was about to happen, Arin looked nervous. He paused and backtracked the video to watch the beginning. "Arin?" Arin jumped and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're not going to hurt me. I'll tell you if you pull too tight."

"I know, I just... I've never done this before." He held the rope up. "Sure Suzy and I have used handcuffs in bed but never rope." Arin was looking at the floor. "This looks really intimate, are you sure you want me to do this?" Dan had walked over and taken Arin's hands in his.

"Yes, I do want you to do this. I don't trust anyone else to do this." He smiled. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of Arin's hands. "But if you're really that uncomfortable, you don't have to do it."

"No, I want to." He mumbled, his head still down. Dan saw the hint of a blush.

"Arin, are you interested?" Dan didn't say to ask if he was turned on, there was clearly something between them but neither had explored it. Dan had actually hoped this would make it come out. He had Suzy's permission so he knew it was okay.

Arin looked up at him, blushing harder now. "I wanna tie you up." Now it was Dan's turn to blush. "I wanna-" Dan kissed him, grinning like a loon.

"Yes yes a hundred times yes." He kissed him again. "But let's start with this. He touched the rope still in Arin's hands. Arin nodded and Dan stepped back so he had room to work.

Arin looked at the video one more time before starting. Dan stood up straight and moved where Arin moved him. The rope was snug against his skin but it didn't dig in or pinch. He smiled, feeling Arin's hands on his bare skin.

He wrapped it around Dan's chest, making sure the two lines of rope were flat. Dan smiled at him when they were facing. Arin tied it off and wrapped up the loose ends. Dan was in a good headspace and he just stayed where he was. Arin carefully turned him around, his hands trailing the lines of blue rope, the tips of his fingers brushing over Dan's skin. He shivered and opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Arin asked softly.

"I feel really good. Like I just meditated." His grin was kind of dopey. Arin rested his hands against Dan's chest and leaned in to kiss him.

"Let's go watch the movie." Arin handed Dan his shirt and he pulled it on. They walked to the living room hand in hand.


End file.
